Interlude
by susan friedman
Summary: Prince Henry pretends to be someone that he's not in a turned around version of the movie. Please read and review


Interlude  
  
Prologue  
  
Prince Henry was bored. He sat there with his head in his hands staring out of his bedroom window. On the table before him were maps, books, notes, military and scientific journals. His father wanted all of these memorized especially the maps.  
  
How many times did he have to go over this before it sunk in?  
  
He had been the Crown Prince of France for two years now. Day after day it was the same old story and the same old information. He needed a rest, a break, and perhaps a small diversion. In other words, he was frustrated. He needed to get out of there, and in a hurry.  
  
Henry screamed. His arms seemed to move involuntarily to the top of table. He reached out his hands and put them on the table. At that moment, books, maps, and journals seemed to sprout wings and leapt up in the air, landing in a pile on the floor.  
  
It wasn't too long after that that he heard footsteps and voices in the hallway. One of them sounded just like his father.  
  
"What is going on in this room?" the King asked, throwing open the door.  
  
Henry looked up from the mess on the floor and sighed. He turned to his father. "I cannot study these things forever, Father. I need to take break. I need a rest."  
  
"Yes, my son, I can see that." He looked at the floor. "Well, first you will pick all this up, then we will talk. But I believe that we will be able to work something out that might be beneficial to both our needs."  
  
Francis sat down on Henry's bed. "Go on, what are you waiting for?"  
  
Henry looked at his father, bent down and began to pick up all the books and papers from the floor.  
  
"That's right," Francis said, "you've got the idea."  
  
Henry looked up. "You said you have something worked out?"  
  
The King nodded. "Yes, your cousin, Francois, will be arriving any minute to pay a visit. I will talk to him and ask him to take you with him when he returns home."  
  
Henry looked at him. He had several papers in hand and went to place them on the table, still looking at his father.  
  
"What do you mean, Father, why would I want to go back with Francois. What about..."  
  
"Watch out, Henry, you are going to miss...."  
  
Francis watched as all the papers that Henry picked up just fell on the floor again.  
  
"The table," he said, finishing the sentence, closing his eyes and putting his hand over it.  
  
Henry bent again and reached for the papers.  
  
A moment later, a knock was heard at the door.  
  
"Come," Henry and Francis said in unison.  
  
"The Marquis has arrived, Your Majesty. I have shown him to your study." The servant looked over at Henry. "Your Highness." He said bowing, then turned and walked out.  
  
Henry was about to begin retrieving papers again, but Francis stopped him.  
  
"Come," he said, "we will deal with that later. Come, we have more important things right now."  
  
"A wheel fell off, Monsieur le Marquis. We should have it fixed fairly soon."  
  
Henry was the first one out of the coach, followed by Francois.  
  
"A wheel fell off, Monsieur le Marquis. We should have it fixed fairly soon."  
  
Henry was the first one out of the coach, followed by Francois.  
  
Henry nodded his head and followed his father out the door. He wondered what this little meeting was going to bring and also wondered if he could decide if he wanted to go or not?  
  
Or was this something his father thought up at the last minute.  
  
He couldn't wait to find out.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It turned out that Henry didn't have a choice, but neither did Francois. That was why the two of them were riding together in the coach.  
  
"I hear you've been giving your father a hard time," Francois asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
`I am always giving him a hard time, Francois," Henry laughed, "you already know that by now."  
  
"Yes, I do, Henry, that's why it was really a stupid question."  
  
The coach suddenly lurched and then stopped. It sent Henry and Francois flying to the opposite side of the coach.  
  
Then came the inevitable knock.  
  
"Yes, what is it now?" Francois said, a little impatient.  
  
"A wheel fell off, Monsieur le Marquis. We should have it fixed fairly soon."  
  
Henry was the first one out of the coach, followed by Francois.  
  
"Well, well," Henry said, looking up at his cousin with a smile. He turned to the driver. "How long do you expect we will be here?"  
  
"Perhaps an hour," he answered.  
  
Henry turned and smiled at Francois. "Are we close to your chateau or is it too far ahead, or somewhere in between?"  
  
"I suppose we can walk, it's not a long way from this point. We should be back at the house quicker than it takes to fix that wheel. I am sure that Pierre will see this coach home safely. "  
  
He looked at Henry. "Come, what are we waiting for?"  
  
"Right behind you, cousin," Henry laughed.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Are we almost there?" Henry asked his cousin.  
  
"Almost," Francois smiled, "it's right around that bend after we pass the manor."  
  
Henry turned. They were right opposite it. The manor, from further away, seemed to be in perfect condition from the outside, however, on closer inspection; it was badly in need of repair.  
  
"Who lives here?" Henry asked.  
  
Francois turned to look at Henry as if he were crazy.  
  
"You really don't know?"  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"That, my dear cousin, is the manor of your father's best friend, Auguste de Barbarac and his two lovely daughters."  
  
"Wait, aren't you engaged to marry Adrienne?"  
  
Francois looked at him, smiling. "You remembered after all," he said.  
  
"Well, little bits and pieces of information manage to arrive at the castle all the time. Father would love to visit here, he is concerned about de Barbarac's health, but Auguste keeps putting him off. He wants nothing to do with royalty or my family."  
  
Francois nodded. "Their manor farm is failing as well. He refuses to accept any gold from anyone, including mine. He refuses to let Adrienne see me and forced us to go our separate ways, but we try to see each other secretly every chance we get."  
  
"Then he hasn't influenced his daughters in any way, has he?"  
  
Francois shook his head. "Not on Adrienne so much, she's the younger one. Danielle, on the other hand, is her father's daughter. She will not have anything to with any of us."  
  
"Didn't he have a stroke?"  
  
"Yes, Francois answered. "He has and he is pretty much incapacitated at this point. He doesn't seem to be interested in a complete recovery anymore, since Nicole's death last year. He does get around, though, slowly and with a limp. You will find Auguste sitting in his favorite chair outside in the front garden, taking in the sun. Sometimes you will find him asleep. He does talk, not very clearly, there are very few times that you will not understand him. At those times, Danielle will translate his words for him."  
  
"What about the manor?"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Well," Francois answered, "they are scraping by, thanks to the marketplace. Their cousin, Gustave, contributes as well. Danielle and Adrienne, along with the three servants that they have left, Louise, Paulette and Annette, sell bread, honeycomb, vegetables, and pastries while Gustave sells his paintings."  
  
And the de Ghents? We have heard that they are interested in buying up the property."  
  
Francois shook his head. "They cannot have the property, not as long Auguste is still alive. Once he's dead and he does not leave any sort of documentation regarding the manor or the land, it is theirs. But we have reason to believe that Auguste has taken care of everything. At least that's what Nicole told my father before she passed."  
  
Francois looked up. They had reached the chateau.  
  
"Hasn't changed since last I saw it," Henry said, smiling. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
Only six months ago, for Christmas, " Francois smiled. He looked at Henry.  
  
"Well, since we are here, I should inform my father regarding the carriage. I'll return in a minute."  
  
He looked at Henry. "Walk around a little bit, get familiar with the place, only don't get too far away."  
  
Henry watched as Francois walked inside, then took Francois' advice, only he didn't walk around the chateau. He looked again at the house, then walked outside the gate.  
  
He was headed over toward the de Barbarac manor. His curiosity had gotten the better of him. He wanted a closer look.  
  
Halfway toward the manor house, he stopped. He thought he heard footsteps behind him. He hadn't realized that she had been as close as she was. As Henry whirled around, he bumped into her. They both fell to the ground.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Danielle stood up just as quickly as she was knocked down. She reached down for Henry's hand and helped the dazed Prince get to his feet.  
  
"I should have been looking where I was going," Danielle said, laughing, when Henry finally got to his feet. "My mother always warned me about that."  
  
Henry smiled and shook his head. "That's alright. It was I who bumped into you." He saw something on the ground and picked it up. It was a book.  
  
"Plato?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I am reading some of his dialogues. It makes for interesting reading."  
  
Henry smiled. "I know. I love his tales of Atlantis. I sometimes wonder if a country like that ever existed in the first place."  
  
Danielle nodded. "Sometimes I wonder where it might be and if you can still find all that treasure he speaks of."  
  
Henry laughed. "Yes, sometimes I wonder the same thing."  
  
Danielle looked at him. He was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. "You must new to these parts."  
  
Henry smiled. "Well, I am here visiting a cousin. He doesn't live too far from here."  
  
Danielle looked at him. She was about to speak when a voice came up behind her.  
  
"There you are. I was wondering where you had gotten off to."  
  
Francois turned and looked at Danielle. "Good morning, Mademoiselle de Barbarac." He picked up her hand and kissed the back.  
  
So this is Danielle, Henry thought, smiling. She was not only beautiful, but she was intelligent as well.  
  
"Good morning, Monsieur du Bois," Danielle said, "and I assume that this boy is your cousin."  
  
"Ahh," Francois smiled, looking at Henry. "He has told you a lot already."  
  
She turned back to face Henry. "Everything, except his name."  
  
Henry smiled. "Claude," he called out.  
  
"Jean," Francois called out at the same moment.  
  
Danielle smiled. "Well, which one is it?"  
  
Henry and Francois looked at each.  
  
"It's both," Henry said, looking at her. "Monsieur Jean Claude du Bois at your service." He bowed low, straightened up and kissed her hand."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What was that all about?" Francois asked Henry as they walked back to the chateau.  
  
"She didn't recognize me," Henry kept repeating, over and over. "How could she not recognize me, Francois?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, you are not dressed as the Crown Prince of France. You look like everyone else in this province. Secondly, she's never been to court. It was that fight with your father that did it."  
  
"What is number three?" Henry asked.  
  
"Auguste takes Plato's philosophy to heart, so does Danielle. They have read most of the Greek philosophers, their favorite..."  
  
"Is Plato," Henry finished, looking up at him, "like mine. He makes you think, Francois."  
  
"Well," Francois said, looking at him, "my strength does not lie in philosophy. In fact, it was one of my weakest subjects."  
  
Henry laughed. "Yes, I remember." He smiled. "I promise, I will never bring this up again, with you anyway."  
  
They both smiled at each other.  
  
"You will still have some explaining to do, Your Highness," Francois said, sarcastically, as they reached the gate. "You will have to tell you are the Prince sooner or later."  
  
Henry clapped his cousin on the back. "I will worry about when the time comes, Francois, and not before then. Come on, let's greet your parents, shall we?"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Danielle watched as the two of them walk away, then turned toward the manor as she prepared to enter through the servant's door as she so often did. She was far from being a servant in her own house; she just liked to help out. It gave her peace of mind and a sense of satisfaction that she could help her father to try and turn this manor around.  
  
This was also consistent with Plato's writings, to be fit in mind and body. She laughed as she thought about it. Thought about him actually. Jean Claude was beautiful as well as intelligent. She couldn't wait to get together and talk to him about Plato.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a thud. She looked down to see what it was. Her book had fallen again. As she bent down to pick it up, she noticed something shiny, buried in the dirt. She scratched it with her foot and noticed it was something gold. When she scratched a little more, she saw that there were several of them. She bent down to count. There were ten gold francs in all. She picked them up and put them in her apron pocket and made for the door, still thinking about what to do with them.  
  
She was so excited about finding the coins that she had forgotten about her book.  
  
She ran back to get it, then hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen, stuffing the book in her apron, right next to the coins.  
  
"Off in the woods reading again?" Paulette asked  
  
Danielle smiled. Paulette knew her only too well.  
  
"Yes, but you will never believe what else I found out there."  
  
Paulette, Annette and Louis were all ears. They leaned in a little to listen.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"I found these in the dirt a little way from the entrance," she said, reaching into her pocket and pulled out the coins. The book, as usual, dropped out her pocket and onto the floor.  
  
The three servants peered at the coins lying on the table.  
  
"Ten gold francs," Louise said, her eyes going wide and her mouth pursed in a little `o'.  
  
She looked up at Danielle. "Who do you think dropped those?"  
  
"Should we keep these?" Annette said, looking at Louise. Louise, not knowing what to answer, looked at Danielle.  
  
"I believe that we should return them," Danielle said, at last. "I believe I know just where they came from."  
  
Paulette frowned. "Now, who around here just carries around that kind of money?"  
  
"Well, for one thing," Danielle said, "the Marquis du Bois has a visitor from another part of France."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
Danielle looked at up at Paulette. "Didn't say, actually. His name is Jean Claude du Bois and he is the most beautiful boy on the face of the earth."  
  
"Well," Paulette said, "I did hear that Francois was indeed expecting a visitor."  
  
Danielle looked up at her, wide eyed.  
  
"Did you, really?"  
  
Paulette nodded her head.  
  
"And was it to be his cousin?" Danielle asked, curiously.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Paulette was about to answer when Adrienne came bursting through the front door.  
  
"Have you seen him yet, Danielle? He is so beautiful. I wonder where he comes from. I wonder if he has a wife or is betrothed or if..."  
  
"Hold on," Danielle said, looking at her younger sister with a smile. "I thought that you and Francois were in love."  
  
Adrienne looked up at her. She smiled back. "I am afraid this isn't about me at all, Danielle. I was thinking about you."  
  
"Me?" Danielle asked, a little puzzled. "Does this mean that you and Francois?"  
  
"Are back together," Adrienne finished. "I just saw him and his cousin as they were walking through the front door of the chateau."  
  
Danielle smiled and shook her head. "You know what I mean."  
  
Adrienne smiled. "Of course, I do, sister, and I really think that you should know the answer by now."  
  
Danielle laughed. Yes, she thought, I do know the answer. You told me your latest meeting place last night.  
  
Adrienne didn't wait for an answer, she was looking over at Paulette.  
  
"Have you told her yet?" she asked.  
  
Paulette shook her head. "You mean about the visitor? No, Adrienne, I haven't yet. You came storming in here and practically ran everyone over."  
  
"Well," a new voice came from the doorway, "you haven't spoken to me."  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent stood by the window, watching her husband, Baron Jean de Ghent, talking with his youngest daughter, Jacqueline. This time, they were discussing Jacqueline's engagement to Captain Laurent de Richaud.  
  
She shook her head. How did she get here? How did she get stuck with all this? Oh, now she remembered. It was all her parent's doing. This prearranged marriage thing. She was forced into marrying this man she did not love and would never love.  
  
Jean was in love with her, though, which was the only good thing. She had him wrapped around her little finger and she liked it that way. She could tell him anything and he would believe her. She could do anything she wanted and he wouldn't care.  
  
She couldn't however, get him to buy the de Barbarac's small manor. She had loved that house ever since she first laid eyes on it five summers ago, the first year they left Paris. It needed renovation, badly. She had so many ideas, but she shouldn't think about that. As long as Auguste was alive, it was impossible. Besides, that independent daughter of his, Danielle was it? Yes, that was her name, Danielle. That little minx had her own private business going. Selling everything on the farm except the furniture. Bread, cakes, pies, honeycomb, you name it. This included vegetables and flowers grown in her own garden. And she was doing rather well, too. She couldn't believe that place was still standing.  
  
She leaned against the window now, still watching the two of them. Lord, how she despised the two of them. Jacqueline so resembled him, everytime she looked at her daughter she thought of him. And that was too much for her.  
  
I should be happy for Jacqueline, but it's impossible, she thought. How could anyone be interested in that ugly, fat thing? Sometimes, especially in company, Rodmilla was ashamed to admit that Jacqueline was her daughter. She looked nothing at all like her older sister, Marguerite. Marguerite was a wonderful and beautiful woman, totally devoted to her mother. Not only did Marguerite look like her, but took after her as well.  
  
And Marguerite was cunning and evil, while Jacqueline was sweet, kind and trusting.  
  
Everything she hated.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Papa," Danielle said, sternly. She walked over to him. "What are you doing out of your chair? You should be resting, you know."  
  
Auguste smiled. "Chair? I can walk my daughter. Stop treating me as if I am a baby. I am not as old and feeble as you have made me out to be."  
  
Danielle shook her head. She smiled a little upset.  
  
"I never have or would think of you in that manner. Why do you ever believe that I would do so?"  
  
Auguste smiled, shook his head, but did not answer.  
  
"I overheard your conversation, Danielle. I thought that I might be of some help."  
  
Adrienne looked at him. "Nevertheless, Papa, Danielle is right, you should be taking it easy."  
  
Danielle ignored her sister. "Papa, I don't understand. What help would I need? I know everything I have to know. Francois' cousin has come for a visit, that's all."  
  
"I believe, daughter, that the only cousin he might have is the Crown Prince Henry of France."  
  
Danielle shook her head. "I don't believe that. He did not dress as a royal and his name was not Henry."  
  
Auguste smiled and shook his head. "That might be true, Danielle, but tell me, how many people do you know who might carry ten gold francs in their pockets?"  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Henry couldn't believe it. He met that woman an hour ago and he was still thinking about her. First of all, she hadn't recognized him. Well, he thought, Francois was right, he was not dressed in his royal robes. He looked like everyone else in this province, he was fitting in just fine. So he had thought.  
  
He had seen Danielle before today. In the marketplace, safely and from a distance. He had admired her even then, her charm, her poise and her effectiveness as a leader. There was her ability to hold things together when everything began to fall apart, he even saw her stop a fight between buyer and seller.  
  
What was more is that she had a title and refused to use it or act upon it.  
  
Combine all this with the fact that she was intelligent and they had so much in common.  
  
Yes, he thought, she was a remarkable woman. He often wondered what she would be like as Queen. It would be easier to convince his mother how he felt, then his father. He had heard all the stories from his mother; his father would not discuss the matter.  
  
It didn't matter, he thought, smiling, he could probably get around his mother, if he had to, but his father? Now, that was a different story. His mother might be able to convince him that she...  
  
That was when he heard the thud. At first he didn't know what it was until he heard the metal clatter against the wood.  
  
He looked down and saw the coins scattered all over the floor. The coin pouch that always hung on his belt must have broken.  
  
He bent down to pick up the coins, thrown here and there. Henry had to search corners and under tables to come up with all of them, twenty gold coins in all.  
  
He had only found ten.  
  
He had looked all over the place and couldn't find them. He had it in his mind to go back to the de Barbarac manor and search the outside when he heard voices.  
  
He looked up and found that his Uncle Phillippe and Aunt Colette were smiling at him as they walked into the room. Francois was trailing in back.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Mother, Mother, have you seen the new boy in town? He is so beautiful. He looks to be my age as well."  
  
Rodmilla closed her eyes and shook her head. Marguerite may have been her favorite daughter, but it was her voice that she despised. The girl never talked, she shrieked. It was a high pitched whine that coursed through her entire body.  
  
"Marguerite, how many times have I told you to control the tone of your voice. No one wants to hear a woman who shrieks, especially ones of noble blood."  
  
Marguerite stared back at her mother, anger in her blue eyes.  
  
"Mother," she said, "This is not just anybody, this is Francois' cousin, just arrived."  
  
Rodmilla looked at her daughter. "Arrived from where?"  
  
Marguerite shrugged. "I don't know. I saw him at a distance."  
  
Rodmilla shook her head and walked toward her. "We must find out where this boy is from and who he is." She stopped in front of Marguerite and smiled, "I have it on good authority that Prince Henry is off on holiday and no one will say where he is."  
  
"We must find out who this new boy is, Marguerite. You must learn to ask these questions. Dig deep if you have to, but do it in such a way so no one realizes that you are doing it."  
  
Marguerite looked at her mother. "You are far better at that than I am."  
  
Rodmilla smiled at her and put her arm around her. They walked forward together.  
  
"Just do as I have instructed, Marguerite. You can do it, I have faith in you. You more than anyone."  
  
"And look who gets engaged."  
  
Rodmilla sighed. She had to agree. "Yes, it is true. But let us not concern ourselves with that. Right now, we need to find out if this is the Prince or not."  
  
Marguerite nodded her head. "You are right, Mother, I will get on it right away."  
  
Rodmilla smiled. That's my girl." She touched her face, a gesture Marguerite hated. "And just remember, do not settle for anyone other than the Prince. He is the one that you want."  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Henry and Francois were playing a game of chess.  
  
"Your move, cousin," Henry said smiling. He had put Francois in a very stressful situation.  
  
Francois was trying to figure out some brilliant strategic move, but could come up with nothing. He looked up at Henry.  
  
"You have beaten me as usual, Your Highness."  
  
Henry smiled at the formal use of his name.  
  
"Thank you, Monsieur de Marquis, but the game is not over yet."  
  
"It is for me, Henry," Francois said, smiling. "I believe this is why you are Prince and I am not. You have been given a gift for strategy which I shall never posses."  
  
"Never despair, cousin, you can learn as well. Maybe we should stick to something a little simpler like checkers?"  
  
Francois laughed. He changed the subject. "What did you think of the meal?"  
  
Henry smiled. "It was absolutely wonderful. I have never tasted game pies as delicious as that and there were so many pastries. Even the castle does not have an afternoon meal this wonderful."  
  
"Maybe we could go for a walk?" Francois suggested, "I hear it's beautiful outside."  
  
"Sounds like fun," Henry answered. "Maybe we can stop by the de Barbarac's."  
  
Francois' smile split his face from ear to ear. "Sounds good to me."  
  
They both got up to leave when they heard someone enter the room. They both looked up and waited.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Danielle and Adrienne were talking quietly in the library. Danielle had been keeping her father company when she noticed that he had fallen asleep. She had asked one of the other male servants, Pierre, to carry him into his bedroom.  
  
That taken care of, Danielle retired to her favorite place in the whole world, the library of the manor. She picked up one of Plato's dialogue's and began to read when a soft knock came on the door.  
  
"Danielle?"  
  
She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Adrienne, hello. Please come in."  
  
"Am I disturbing you?"  
  
Danielle smiled. "Of course not, don't be silly."  
  
Adrienne walked in a little shyly and sat down next to Danielle.  
Danielle waited until she was comfortable.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
Adrienne looked at her. "Francois did not show up tonight, Danielle. I am a little surprised."  
  
Danielle looked at her, a little puzzled. "He does come every night now, I've noticed." She looked at Adrienne, her eyes narrowing. "Why don't you get it out in the open? You can tell Papa how you two feel."  
  
Adrienne shook her head. "Not yet, Danielle. After all, you did stop your arranged marriage...."  
  
Danielle looked angrily at her sister. "That doesn't mean that you had to."  
  
"Of course I had to, Danielle. You are the older daughter, after all. In polite society, the eldest always marries before youngest. Besides, you know Papa doesn't approve of Francois."  
  
Danielle smiled and shook her head. "He doesn't approve of anyone, Adrienne, especially royalty or anything having to do with royalty. But now with Francois' cousin here, we might just be able to change that.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Henry woke with a start. He squinted at the sunlight streaming through the window. For a few minutes he was disoriented. Why was it so bright in this room? This wasn't the castle, he was sure of it. Where was he, anyway? What time was it?  
  
He remembered when he heard the mantle clock strike seven. He popped out of bed quickly and went to the window to look out.  
  
The surroundings were very different. Instead of the castle turret that he could see from his window, Henry was looking out at lush green grass of the hills and valleys of the French countryside. Roads and rivers stretched out to infinity. Throughout all this lay the manor houses and chateaux. One of those was the de Barbarac's. He could see the roof through his window.  
  
Wait, now he remembered. He was at his cousin's. He was sent here by his father to take it easy and relax. He didn't know how long he was going to be here, but he had made up his mind last night to stay until he could get Danielle. It was a project now. He had made a bet with Francois that he would marry her before summer was over. That was now three months away and his father would never let him stay that long.  
  
But he was determined to do this.  
  
Henry and Francois were supposed to visit the manor last night; they never got there. Francois' father, Phillippe, burst into the room and asked questions of him, one right after the other. How was his brother, Francis, how were things at the castle?  
  
By the time he left, it was to late to go anywhere.  
  
Well, he was going to go this morning. He would take a swim down by the river, dress and have breakfast. Then he would visit the de Barbarac's.  
  
It was as simple as that.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Swim?" Francois said, looking at him; a little confused. "You can't swim, you never could. Are you sure?"  
  
The two of them had walked down by the riverbank. Henry had been thinking about jumping in, then changed his mind. Now that he was looking at the river and it had gotten warmer, he had changed his mind again.  
  
"Oh, Francois," Henry said, removing his boots, "all you have to do jump in and float. Why, I can probably dog paddle." He walked into the river halfway. "Besides, you can swim, can't you? Anything happens, you can save me," he laughed. Henry turned and waded in. He walked further and further into the water until it was just above his waist. He turned on his back and began to float.  
  
Francois watched him for a few seconds, then shrugged and shook his head. "Where did you ever get the idea that I could swim, cousin?" he muttered under his breath. He removed his boots and watched Henry floating.  
  
"COME ON IN!" Henry shouted. "IT'S ABSOLUTELY DELIGHTFUL!!"  
  
Francois smiled and shook his head. "Alright, I'm coming." He ran in after him, not knowing or caring what would happen next.  
  
Meanwhile, not too far away Danielle and Adrienne were out for a walk in the orchard. They were collecting apples and pears when they heard a splash. Wondering what it could be, the two of them dropped the fruit and ran to the spot.  
  
"I don't believe this," Adrienne said, watching the two of them in the water. She turned to Danielle.  
  
But Danielle had stopped paying attention to her younger sister. She had been looking out at the water; her gaze fixed on one person in particular.  
  
Adrienne watched her sister with a smile. She knew exactly who she was looking at and it wasn't Francois.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Francois, look," Henry said, noticing the two women standing on the riverbank. "It's the de Barbarac sisters."  
  
"Both of them?" Francois said, looking toward the shore. When he saw them, he waved. The two women waved back.  
  
"She is so wonderful, Henry," Francois said, still watching Adrienne waving at him. "Maybe if I had enough nerve, I would have taken her down to the monastery and married her right then and there."  
  
Henry didn't answer. It seemed he was in a daze.  
  
Francois looked toward the shore and saw that Danielle was staring at him. He smiled and shook his head. "But I stayed long after she told me she couldn't see me anymore. Adrienne explained everything to me. She told me how sorry she was, how her father was sick and how it would upset him if he saw me at the house again. So we started seeing each other in secret, Henry. You probably do not have a chance with Danielle, you know, she is the oldest and her father's daughter. This romance might be hopeless, Henry," Francois continued, finally turning toward him. "Don't you agree?"  
  
He turned to see Henry floundering around in the water, calling his name over and over again. Francois turned to the shore and saw Danielle jump into the water. She began to swim toward the two of them.  
  
"Francois," Danielle called, "help me. I think your cousin is going to drown."  
  
Francois managed to keep Henry from going under altogether. He couldn't figure out how he had managed to lose his concentration.  
  
"There we go," Danielle said, grabbing Henry from behind. "Come on, Jean, Francois and I will take you toward the shore. Adrienne and I will look after you on dry land."  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Danielle not only pulled Henry to shore, but she had to get a grip on Francois as well. He began to flounder trying to help Henry.  
  
Adrienne had come out to meet them. She took hold of Francois who was still sputtering and pulled him off Danielle and onto land.  
  
Meanwhile, Danielle was trying to revive Henry.  
  
"Jean Claude," she called, "Jean."  
  
She pumped his chest with her hands in an attempt to get any water out of his lungs.  
  
Francois and Adrienne watched as Henry sputtered; then opened up his eyes. They had been fixed on Danielle's.  
  
"Jean Claude," Danielle kept repeating, wondering why he did not respond. "Are you all right?"  
  
Henry was slowly coming back to himself. He was still staring at Danielle with a dopey looking smile on his face. He couldn't understand why she wasn't using his real name.  
  
Francois wanted to correct her half a dozen times. He was about to open his mouth and say something when Henry answered her.  
  
"Of course I am, Danielle, I just lost my footing that's all."  
  
Danielle looked at him, a little skeptically. "Are you sure?" she asked, frowning at him.  
  
It was then that Adrienne said something to Francois. He smiled and turned to face Henry and Danielle.  
  
"I think, cousin, that we will leave the two of you alone."  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Jean, are you sure you are all right? Is there something wrong? Jean Claude?"  
  
Danielle was smiling. Henry was still staring at her, not really hearing her voice. He couldn't get over the fact that she fished him out of the water.  
  
And he was still trying to get used to his new name.  
  
"There's nothing wrong," Henry said, shaking is head. He sat up, but he came up too quickly. "I can't believe you saved my life."  
  
Danielle smiled. "I could've left you in the water." She shook her head. Honestly, the two of you."  
  
Henry blushed, embarrassed. He smiled. "I don't know why. Just needed a little change of routine, that's all."  
  
"You almost drowned, by the way," Danielle said, "What happened?"  
  
Henry shook his head. "I don't really know. One minute I was floating, then I floundering," Henry looked at her and sat up. "Did you always know how to swim?"  
  
Danielle laughed. "Father taught us. You see, Jean, my father takes Plato very literally. Be fit in mind and body, he said. Well, my father taught us to read and write as well as swimming, fencing, tennis and riding."  
  
Henry sat up. He stared at her.  
  
"It was as if my father wanted boys, but Mother taught us the other side of the coin. Sewing, mending, weaving and spinning. My sister can do this better than I can, but I wield a sword pretty well."  
  
She's amazing, Henry thought, truly amazing. She would be a great Queen; he just settled that question in his own mind.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"So," Adrienne asked, "where did you say your cousin was from?"  
  
Francois turned to her. "I didn't say, Adrienne, he's just visiting for a short time. Just until he sorts everything out. Trouble at home, you see. He doesn't want to carry on the family business, so to speak."  
  
"Family business?"  
  
"Well, they did start out in the glass blowing business, as least on my father's side."  
  
"And why can't you tell me? Something he is trying to hide?"  
  
Francois laughed and put his arms around her. "There is nothing that he is hiding, Adrienne. Henry needs some time alone."  
  
"Henry," Adrienne said aloud. "I thought his name was Jean Claude."  
  
Francois looked at her. He hadn't realized that he had used his cousin's real name.  
  
"Did I say Henry? That's my other cousin, my father has three other brothers, you know."  
  
"And a sister who married the King whose only son just happens to be named Henry."  
  
Francois tightened his hold on her. He moved his forehead closer to hers.  
  
"Yes, that's true, I do have a Prince for a cousin, but let's not worry about that right now. "  
  
"What do you mean, Francois?"  
  
"I just want to concentrate on you, Adrienne. We do not have very long to see other and I want to make the most of these few seconds. I love you, you know, and would do anything to marry you."  
  
"You know how my father feels, Francois,"  
  
Francois picked his head up and looked at her angrily. "Your father had nothing to do with this. I am in love with you."  
  
"You forget about Danielle? She's the oldest."  
  
Francois smiled and brought his face down to hers again. He shook his head. "No, Adrienne, I haven't forgotten about Danielle. My cousin's in love with her already."  
  
Adrienne smiled. "That fast?" Then reality set in. She shook her head and sighed. "Every man she meets falls in love with her, Francois."  
  
Francois shook his head. "This is different, Adrienne. He loves her, truly loves her. He wants to marry her within three months time. We made a bet, love, and I think Jean will win this one. Wait and see."  
  
He bent his head closer to hers, their lips almost touching.  
  
"Marry me, Adrienne, promise me."  
  
"I promise, Francois," was all she got out before their lips met.  
  
Meanwhile, hidden in the shadows of the woods, someone had been watching and listening.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"So what do you think of Plato's ideal society, Jean?"  
  
Henry looked at her. "I would much prefer reading about his tale of Atlantis. All this gibberish about children being taken and raised by others bothered me for some reason."  
  
They were walking on the beach hand in hand, talking about philosophers. They were on Plato now.  
  
"Not by others, Jean Claude," Danielle said sternly. "They wouldn't have any parents. No one would take ownership or responsibility. Every parent would be equal in watching over them, teaching them what is right and what is wrong."  
  
Henry looked at her. "In other words, they wouldn't know who their real parents were. Every child would be equal."  
  
Danielle nodded. "There could be drawbacks to that. I believe that you have to know who your relatives were, that is, to some extent. One thing would be your background, for instance Certain questions must be answered, at least in my mind. Who were my parents and what would they be doing, family history for another."  
  
"But then again, Danielle, if you were raised by a society, not knowing who your parents were, it wouldn't make a difference because you would never know your real parents, anyway."  
  
"I don't know, Jean. Let's say if you were the Prince of France and didn't know it because you were raised in Plato's society. Wouldn't that matter?"  
  
Henry smiled and shook his head. "It wouldn't matter to me. I, for one, prefer not knowing where or whence I came from."  
  
Danielle smiled. "You are different, Jean Claude du Bois. You are different from any other man I have ever met. It is not everyone shares my point of view on things."  
  
Henry smiled. "For one thing, I try not to be like my father. I want things to be different. We don't share the same values or views. I want to change the world, my father want's to keep it as it is."  
  
"By the way, why do you keep calling me Jean Claude?"  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Marguerite ran all the way home. She had a smile on her face as she entered through the front door of the chateau.  
  
"MOTHER," she called, "Mother, where are you?"  
  
"Right here, child," Rodmilla said, "No need for shouting."  
  
"Well, Mother, I believe that I have confirmed that this new boy in town is really the Crown Prince of France."  
  
Rodmilla looked at her, skeptically. "And how did you come by this revelation?"  
  
"Francois du Bois slipped, Mother. Called him Henry instead of Jean Claude."  
  
Rodmilla stared daggers at her. "Did he confirm that he was the Prince?"  
  
"No, Mother, he didn't confirm or deny. He changed the subject."  
  
Rodmilla kept staring at her. "Right. Well, then, what is it they always say? The only way to do something right is if you do it yourself."  
  
She started to walk away when Marguerite walked in front of her.  
  
"Mother, what does that mean?"  
  
"It means that I am going to have to find out if he is really Prince Henry or not. You were supposed to find out some rather important information and you made your usual mess of things. I have to do this myself." She threw her hands up in the air. "I have to do everything myself."  
  
Marguerite watched as Rodmilla pushed her out of the way. She began to walk away from her and head down the hallway when she called out.  
  
"MOTHER, AT LEAST GIVE ME A SECOND CHANCE."  
  
Rodmilla closed her eyes. She didn't even turn around.  
  
"You must give me a very good reason to change my mind."  
  
"I want to make you proud of me, Mother. I want to show you that I can do what you ask of me."  
  
Rodmilla turned around now, smiling. "Very well then," she said, "But remember, if you don't get a full story next time, do not even bother to come back home. Do you understand me?"  
  
Marguerite nodded her head. "Of course I do, Mother."  
  
Chapter 23  
  
"What do you mean, why do I call you Jean Claude?" Danielle asked him, a little confused. "That is your name isn't it?"  
  
Henry looked at her. He had almost forgotten that he hadn't told her his real name.  
  
"No," he answered, "it's just that Jean Claude is a little too formal, don't you think?"  
  
Danielle stared at him. "Would you like me to call you `brother?'" Danielle asked, referring again to Plato.  
  
Henry smiled and put his arms around her. "And I should call you `sister'?"  
  
"First of all," Danielle answered, breaking away from him, "this isn't Plato's world, so I am not your sister and second of all, if I was, we couldn't act like this, now could we?"  
  
They both laughed. "It would be a sister in name only," Henry smiled, "Plato didn't believe in marriage, either."  
  
"Is that what you believe, Jean Claude?" Danielle said, laughing.  
  
Henry looked at her and suddenly stopped smiling. "Danielle, listen to me. I have something to tell you. You see...."  
  
"Danielle, come quickly, you are urgently needed."  
  
Danielle looked up to find Adrienne standing next to her, Francois standing in back.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Your presence is requested at our camp, Danielle de Barbarac," a male voice called out. Danielle looked up, recognizing the voice.  
  
"We'll be there right away, Gregor," Danielle called, as promised."  
  
Gregor smiled. "There is a horse waiting, Danielle. We will be expecting you."  
  
Henry watched as he rode away. Danielle jumped on the horse to follow.  
  
"You are going to the gypsy camp alone?" he asked.  
  
Danielle looked confused. "And what is so wrong with that? Danielle said, "Maria is having her baby. I promised to be there."  
  
"I won't let you go alone, Danielle. I am coming with you." Henry jumped on the back of the horse.  
  
"Suit yourself," Danielle said and galloped after Gregor.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Francois and Adrienne watched them ride off.  
  
"Your sister is truly amazing." Francois said, still watching them as they rode into the distance.  
  
"Not you, too," Adrienne said, smiling.  
  
Francois looked at her. "You know how I feel, Adrienne. I love you, not your sister, but I just had to tell you that your sister is destined for great things."  
  
"I think we all know that, Francois. I've always been a little jealous of Danielle."  
  
Francois smiled and put his arms around her again. "There is nothing to be jealous over, Adrienne. You have your own amazing qualities."  
  
"Do you want to follow them to the camp?"  
  
"Not really," he said and he kissed her. They forgot about everything else.  
  
Meanwhile, Henry and Danielle were on their way back to the manor. The gypsies let them borrow the horse with the promise that Danielle would return it tomorrow.  
  
"I can't believe you did that," Danielle said. They decided not to ride, Henry wanted to stay with Danielle as long as he possibly could.  
  
"First time I ever helped deliver a baby," Henry laughed.  
  
"I think it's the first time any man helped deliver a baby."  
  
"I don't think it will be the last either," Henry smiled. He stopped the horse and looked in her eyes.  
  
"I couldn't believe how small she was, the feet, the fingers, the tiny baby toes." He looked at her. "And you, you were brilliant. You took charge right away, ordering everyone around."  
  
"That's what I do, Jean. I let my mouth take me over sometimes."  
  
Henry smiled. He finger traced her lips. "How can you say that? You speak your mind and that's what I love best about you. You intrigue me, Danielle. I love everything about you."  
  
Danielle smiled. "And I you, Jean. You are different from any other man that I have ever known."  
  
Henry smiled. "I want so much to see you again. I have so much to tell you." He laughed. "And besides, you are the only one who I can talk to about Plato."  
  
Danielle smiled. "And I feel the same way, Jean."  
  
Henry put a finger to her lips. He moved closer. "Tomorrow," he said. "I'll come by tomorrow. We can..."  
  
Danielle shook her head. "Let me meet you, Jean. Are you familiar with the ruins at Amboise? Do you know where they are?"  
  
Henry nodded. "I grew up there. I go there sometimes to be alone."  
  
Danielle laughed. "Tomorrow then. Good night, Jean."  
  
Henry looked at her. "Not yet, Danielle. I have to do this first." He bent his head to hers and they kissed.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
"Get up, lazybones, a letter came has come for you."  
  
Francois shook Henry awake and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"See what happens when I let you sleep?"  
  
Henry sat up. "What time is it?"  
  
"Just past eight, according to the chapel bell at the castle."  
  
Henry wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "I've got to get going, it's late already. I promised Danielle...."  
  
"Wait, hold it, not so fast," Francois said. He pulled the a piece of paper out from the back of his breeches.  
  
"From your father. He wants to know how you are doing and wants you home by the end of the week."  
  
"What did you say?" Henry couldn't believe what he had heard. "I mean, I just got here. " He jumped out of the bed and began to pace. "He promised me a month, Francois, he promised that I would be able to enjoy peace and quiet away from all that royalty stuff."  
  
Francois smiled. "You've fallen hard, haven't you?"  
  
"Oh, cousin, she's so amazing. Last night was the most wonderful night of my entire life." He smiled and sat down on the bed. "I promised to meet her at the ruins sometime this morning and I don't want to be late."  
  
He stood up again. He walked over to the pitcher on the dresser and poured some of the water into the bowl. He splashed his face and examined it in the looking glass.  
  
"I need a shave," Henry said, turning to Francois.  
  
"I'll have one of the servants bring up a razor."  
  
He stood up. "Have you told her yet?"  
  
Meanwhile at the manor, Auguste and Adrienne were at the breakfast table when Danielle walked in with a handful of plates. Paulette and Annette followed with the food.  
  
Danielle sat down when the chapel bells chimed eight. She promptly got up again.  
  
"Wait, young lady," Auguste said, getting up. "I would like a little word with you." He followed her into the hallway.  
  
"Not right now, Papa, I promised to meet Jean Claude at the ruins this morning."  
  
Auguste nodded his head. "You were with him all last night, according to your sister."  
  
"She is right, Papa. I went to the gypsy camp with him to deliver Gregor and Maria's little baby girl."  
  
Auguste smiled. "Your mother would have been proud of you, Danielle, especially with the gypsies. You know how much she loved Ada."  
  
Danielle nodded. "Mama's best friend and Maria's sister. Yes, Papa, of course, I remember."  
  
Auguste smiled. "Who were you there with, Danielle. I heard it was Jean Claude."  
  
Chapter 26  
  
"Well, I'm off," Jean de Ghent said.  
  
"Going again so soon?" Rodmilla said, trying to sound upset. So that's what the courier delivered this morning.  
  
The Baron smiled. "I'll only be gone for a fortnight. King's orders."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Jean shook his head. "Nothing of the sort, my love. I have to accompany the King and Queen on a diplomatic mission. It seems that these people will only deal with someone they know."  
  
"And what is this all about?"  
The Baron smiled. "Secret, Rodmilla. We aren't allowed to talk about it."  
  
Rodmilla nodded. I get the same answer all the time, she thought. Why, in God's name, do I even ask?  
  
"Is Prince Henry going with them?" Rodmilla asked.  
  
Jean de Ghent looked at her and shook his head  
  
"Not this time. King Francis wants him back at the castle as quickly as possible."  
  
Rodmilla looked at him. "Where is the Prince these days?"  
  
"Henry's off on some urgent business. His father sent him to his cousin's for the summer."  
  
Rodmilla's ears picked up. So Marguerite was right after all.  
  
"Francois du Bois?"  
  
Jean nodded. "Who else? He's the only one who is close to Henry's age." The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed eight.  
  
"Well, I must be going. The carriage is waiting and we have a lot of work ahead of us."  
  
He kissed his wife goodbye. "Don't look so upset," he said, patting her cheek. "I'll be back sooner than you know."  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
Rodmilla waved goodbye as he got into the carriage. Upset? she thought, smiling, as the carriage moved out of sight. Upset? She was anything else but.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
"No I haven't told her. Everytime I get the chance, something else happens. We were having so much fun, it just slipped my mind."  
  
Henry was admiring himself. "Your servant did a wonderful job on my face, Francois. Maybe I should steal him from you."  
  
"What were you two doing out there?" Francois asked.  
  
Henry turned and his smile spread from ear to ear.  
  
"Delivered a baby, cousin," he said.  
  
"Yes, well, that's what I..." Francois stopped, mid-sentence. "You did what?"  
  
Henry nodded and laughed.  
  
"I have never felt this way about woman in my entire life, Francois. I have never been so happy. Besides, she's the only woman I can hold an intelligent conversation with."  
  
Francois shook his head.  
  
Henry, you have got to go back. Your father..."  
  
"I don't care about my father, Francois, all I care about is Danielle. I am not leaving without her."  
  
Danielle stared at Auguste. "What are you trying to tell me?"  
  
"Jean Claude is Prince Henry, Danielle."  
  
"How do you know that, Papa? You haven't seen him."  
  
Auguste shook his head. "I don't need to, Danielle. Queen Marie has three brothers, Jules, Armand and Phillippe."  
  
Danielle smiled. "I know. Jean told me last night. He said he was Armand's son."  
  
"Well," Auguste said, "he can't be. Duke Jules du Bois has a son, Alexandre, who is only four years old. Phillippe, as you know, is Francois' father and Armand, the middle brother, has been one of the brothers at the monastery since he was fifteen years old."  
  
Danielle stared at him. "So what is it that you are trying to tell me?"  
  
"Francis and Marie are the only ones who have a son that is anywhere near Henry's age. Why he is calling himself Jean Claude is a mystery to me."  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Danielle sat on what was once a window in the ruined church at Amboise. She had walked out of the house almost in tears. She knew her father meant well, but why did have to tell her now. What he said did add up though. He would be the only one who would be carrying around ten gold francs.  
  
She held them in her hand, thinking about the past three days. Why would Jean Claude lie to her? Well, never mind Jean, what about Francois. We've known each other forever, it seems, she thought. And if he can lie about that...  
  
"Hello," a voice called from the entrance to the ruined church.  
  
Danielle looked up. Her face brightened when she saw him, although she hadn't realized it.  
  
"Hello," she said, jumping off the window to meet him.  
  
"Sorry I was late," he whispered, staring at her. "I almost didn't come."  
  
"Same with me," Danielle said, looking in his eyes. Funny, she didn't feel this way yesterday."  
  
"I have something to tell you," Henry said.  
  
"And I you," she answered, still looking in his eyes. "And I want to ask you something as well. Oh and wait," she said, holding out her hand. "I have always meant to return these to you."  
  
Danielle put her hand out and dropped the ten gold francs into his outstretched palm. Henry watched in amazement.  
  
"Where did you find them?" he asked, first looking at the coins then at her.  
  
"The first night we met, when I knocked you down."  
  
Henry laughed. "I think I knocked you down,"  
  
Danielle smiled, then brought out the other hand. She had the velvet coin purse in the other. "You might need a new rope to tie it with, the other split into pieces. I can sew another on, if you want and return it to you later."  
  
"Yes," Henry said, "I think I like that idea."  
  
Danielle smiled. "Then it's settled. I will work on it this afternoon and you and Francois will come by and share our evening meal with us. What say you?"  
  
Henry looked down at the ten gold francs, the ones he lost three days ago. He played with them, turning them over and over in his fingers.  
  
He looked up at her. "I thought these had disappeared into thin air."  
  
He put his arms around her. "You are an amazing woman, Danielle. Your bravery and honesty have put me off. I am at a loss for words."  
  
Danielle smiled and reached up to touch his lips. "Then don't say anything," she whispered bringing her lips closer to his.  
  
It was a beautiful kiss; one Danielle had been waiting for.  
  
Henry pulled away from her.  
  
He didn't know how to tell her that he was really the prince. He had rehearsed and rehearsed it so many times in his mind and he actually thought that he was ready. He hadn't realized that he was crying until he felt a tear run down his cheek."  
  
"Jean?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"  
  
At first, he shook his head, unable to find the words. "No," he finally answered, "I had such a wonderful night last night."  
  
The tears started to flow faster now.  
  
"I think I'd better go." With that, he turned and ran out of the ruins, leaving Danielle confused.  
  
"Jean?" She called after him and followed him to the ruined church door. "Jean, wait," but he was gone.  
  
She started to walk through the door when her foot kicked something. She looked down and noticed it was a book. She turned it around in her hand before she turned it on its side and looked at the binder."  
  
"Plato's Republic," she said.  
  
Chapter 29  
  
For the first time in his life, Henry was crying. His father would never forgive him if he saw all these tears running down his cheeks. He had to stop feeling sorry for himself. He didn't do anything wrong. The whole thing was a mistake, an accident. He didn't mean to lie about his name. It just came out that way.  
  
He was so upset that he didn't realize where he was or where he was walking until he looked up. There was the de Barbarac manor right in front of him.  
  
All right, that's it, he thought as he stared at the door. I am going to go in there and talk to her father. He wanted to straighten this whole thing out and this was a perfect time to do that if he could only stop crying.  
  
"May I help you, young man, you look lost."  
  
Henry looked up and saw an old man with a cane staring back at him.  
  
"Baron de Barbarac?" Henry asked, taking a chance.  
  
Auguste smiled and looked at him, a little confused. "Yes, that's me, but no one has referred to me as Baron for years." He kept looking at him. "And who might you be, although I may have an idea.  
  
Henry looked straight at him. "I am Prince Henry, sir, and I want permission to marry your daughter."  
  
Auguste looked at him and started to laugh. "Just like that, eh? And how do you know my daughter? Have you been seeing her lately? I was told that she was meeting with a Jean Claude du Bois for the last three days."  
  
Henry nodded. "That was me, sir, but I can explain that." He could feel his cheeks getting hot and he knew that his face was bright red.  
  
Auguste looked at him. "Well, I was hoping that you would be able to. Not this easily, I had thought. Have you told Danielle?"  
  
Henry looked at him. He knew all the time, he thought. "No," he answered, "I haven't. I couldn't do it."  
  
Auguste nodded his head. "Well, then, we will tell her when she arrives. Right now, come inside. Let's have our little talk over some tea, shall we?"  
  
Chapter 30  
  
The carriage gone, Rodmilla smiled. She jumped up and down, screaming with sheer joy.  
  
"Marguerite, love, come quick. I need to apologize to you. You were right all along. Marguerite." She went from room to room to room, but there was no Marguerite.  
  
Rodmilla was frustrated now. She was alone in that big house, something that she couldn't bear.  
  
Marguerite just has to be here, she thought, but where could she be?  
  
"Marguerite?"  
  
"OUTSIDE IN THE GARDEN, MOTHER."  
  
Rodmilla ran out to the sculptured garden. Marguerite liked it out here, ever since she could remember. She would get lost in the hedgerows and she would always have to find her. That was so much fun. When Jacqueline was old enough to walk, she would disappear in there as well. That was before she grew up and became the woman that she was today. Rodmilla shuddered to think that that person was her daughter. How could she be getting married? How?  
  
She had to find a husband for Marguerite and fast.  
  
"MOTHER?" Marguerite's voice woke her out of her thoughts.  
  
Rodmilla turned and smiled. "We must get ready, my girl. Quickly."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"The du Bois manor. You were right, Marguerite. Henry is posing as Jean Claude."  
  
"I told you, Mother. Why do you never believe me?"  
  
"I didn't believe you because there is no reason that Prince Henry has to disguise who he really is, unless..."  
  
It suddenly dawned on Rodmilla why Henry would not tell anyone who he really was.  
  
It was Danielle again, Danielle and her horrible family.  
  
She had to put a stop to it and she had to do it quickly before that little minx hooked her claws around the Crown Prince of France.  
  
"Where did you say we were going?"  
  
"Never you mind. We have to move and we have to move quickly."  
  
Rodmilla smiled. She was confident that her little girl would be Princess someday. And that nothing was going to stand in her way.  
  
Chapter 31  
  
The two of them were alone in the Audience Chamber. The King wanted it that way. This was to be kept a secret and, so far, it was.  
  
"So, you say my boy is alive and well?"  
  
"And in love, Your Majesty."  
  
"Love? With whom?"  
  
Lady Danielle de Barbarac, daughter of your old friend, Auguste."  
  
"How is he these days?"  
  
"In the best of health, although he does limp a little, his mind is perfectly clear."  
  
"Excellent work, Baron," King Francis said "and for this you shall be rewarded handsomely, just as we agreed."  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty," de Ghent answered as he bowed deeply. "I would do it again if it would give you peace of mind."  
  
Francis smiled. At the beginning, he was reluctant to go along with this deal, but he could see de Ghent was a good man.  
  
He handed Jean the death certificate. "This should take care of it, Jean. You are officially dead as of this last night."  
  
The Baron looked at the certificate, then up at him. A smile lit his face.  
  
"You mean.."  
  
Francis nodded. "You don't have to return there, de Ghent, and if you told me the truth about Rodmilla, we will take care of her as swiftly as we possibly can."  
  
Jean nodded. "I am sorry to have to burden you with these details, Your Majesty, but I just needed to set the record straight."  
  
The King shook his head. "No, Baron, we knew all along that Rodmilla was playing games behind our back, cheating and stealing to get a little extra money. Now about the affair with the Marquis le Fleur, well, we just stumbled upon that."  
  
"As did I," Jean said, looking down and shaking his head, "coming home and finding the two of them in bed. I guess it was just too many long trips away." He thought of something else and looked up. "Wasn't he betrothed to Danielle de Barbarac?"  
  
Francois smiled. "Still is, from what I heard.'  
  
Jean de Ghent shook his head. "It's been over for a while now. Rene still thinks they are getting married, though."  
  
Francis smiled. "Well, it better be if my son plans to marry her."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"I can't believe that you would do this for me."  
  
"You have gone through a lot for me, Jean de Ghent. I can never repay you for the services you have performed and against your own wife."  
  
"Nothing she hasn't done for me, Your Majesty. Oh, and here. I have a wedding present for Jacqueline. Please see that she gets this."  
  
He handed the King a small box with Jacqueline's name scrawled on it.  
  
"I will do that, Jean. I won't forget."  
  
"Good man," Jean said. He looked at him. "And can I be candid with you, Your Majesty?"  
  
Francis smiled. "Of course, Baron, anytime."  
  
"You should apologize to Henry and Auguste, Francis," he said, "I think Henry will need forgiveness, not your wrath."  
  
Francis smiled. "Yes, Jean, I plan to and quickly. I suppose I will soon have a daughter in law and I should prepare myself." He smiled and shoved Jean away, hand to shoulder.  
  
"Quickly, man, before you are discovered. We'll take care of all the details. We will see each other again, sometime, under different circumstances."  
  
Jean smiled. "Better ones I hope," he said backing away. He bowed again, turned and walked out the door. He was never seen again in the province of Hautefort.  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Danielle was in a daze. She was staring at the book. When did she lose it and what was Jean Claude or Henry or who ever he was doing with it?  
  
"Danielle?"  
  
She looked up. Her intended, the Marquis Rene de Fleur was staring down at her, grinning from ear to ear. "How nice to see you again."  
  
Danielle did not smile back. "Get away from me, you horrible wretched fool. I will have nothing to do with you." She started to walk away from him.  
  
Rene, however, kept smiling. "Did I ever tell how beautiful you are when you get angry?"  
  
Danielle kept walking.  
  
"Danielle, wait."  
  
Danielle stopped and turned around. She wasn't going to lose him, so she may as well wait for him to catch up.  
  
"You and I are still..."  
  
Danielle shook her head. "No, Rene, I told you last year, when I caught you and the Baroness together. My sister likes to think we broke up because of my father and my father still thinks we are engaged."  
  
She looked up at his face. There was no expression in his eyes, no comment, no answer. She smiled at him.  
  
"I believe no one knows about those plans you and Rodmilla made about poisoning the Baron and running off together. I didn't tell a soul."  
  
"You don't know if those plans were true."  
  
"I heard what I heard, Rene, and if you had been more careful, we would have still been together and I would not have been the wiser. "  
  
She still was looking at him, waiting for a reaction of some sort, anything.  
  
When she didn't get one, she continued. "Besides, we have nothing in common, no love of Plato or any book for that matter."  
  
She stopped to breathe. "It's over, Rene. There are no feelings left. Besides, I don't think I loved you in the first place. Enjoy your freedom, what little you have left."  
  
She turned and walked away leaving a stunned and confused Rene standing there.  
  
Chapter 33  
  
Rodmilla knocked on the door of the du Bois manor. Marguerite stood by her side. They two of them stood there for what seemed a long time until one the servants opened the door.  
  
"Baroness, Marguerite," Annabelle, the house servant asked. "Is there something that I might do for you?"  
  
"Yes, we would like to inquire if the Duke or Duchess is at home?"  
  
Annabelle straightened up. "Do you have an appointment?"  
  
Rodmilla was a little taken aback. "I didn't know that you needed one. Is it possible to make one?"  
  
"I will have to check with the Master of the House. Right now, they are very busy at the moment and cannot see anyone. Now if you will excuse me."  
  
She tried to close the door, but Rodmilla stuck her foot in it. Is there a problem?"  
  
"I cannot say, Baroness. Now if you will excuse me?"  
  
Annabelle shut the door in Rodmilla's face, upsetting her all the more.  
  
"I have never in all my life been treated in this fashion," Rodmilla said, turning to Marguerite. "Making an appointment, well, I never would have believed the behavior."  
  
She was about to walk away when she heard a voice call.  
  
"Rodmilla, Marguerite, wait."  
  
When Rodmilla turned, she found herself facing Francois and Adrienne, the two people she wanted least to see.  
  
"Sit down, Your Highness," Auguste said, motioning to a chair.  
  
"Henry, monsieur, you can call me Henry,"  
  
"Well Henry," Auguste said, marveling at the young man's courage, "you know that my daughter marriage has been arranged."  
  
"No monsieur, I did not know. Danielle did not mention him."  
  
Auguste looked up. "His name is Rene le Fleur and they have been engaged to each other since they were children."  
  
"And what are trying to tell me, Baron, that she will not marry me? For I must have her, there is no living in the world without her. I have known her all my life, but I have really gotten to know her better the last three days. She would make a great Queen, monsieur."  
  
"Is that all you want her for, Your Highness?"  
  
"No, Baron, I would give up my title and everything connected with royalty if that was the only way that I could have her. I want to change the world, monsieur. It is the only reason that exists for me at the present time and Danielle would make a wonderful companion. We have so much in common, especially her love for Plato. She is intelligent, charming, witty and well read and I love her very much, Baron. You have done an excellent job in raising the most wonderful woman in the world."  
  
Auguste looked at him, marveling once more at his manner. This is the total opposite of what he had expected. This boy is not like his father, not at all. He started to speak when he suddenly felt a pain shoot up his arm.  
  
"Oh no, not again," Auguste said, holding his left arm with his right hand. "The physician warned me after the first attack, however I did not listen..."  
  
Then he fell to the ground.  
  
Chapter 34  
  
"May I ask why you are here, Baroness? There is no one at home right now."  
  
"We were looking for the Prince," Marguerite piped up.  
  
Francois looked at Marguerite and tried to seem surprised. "Prince?" He shook his head. "I don't know what you are talking about. There is no `Prince' around these parts."  
  
"Do not lie to us, Francois," Rodmilla said, "You know very well that Prince Henry has been staying with you since Monday last. "  
  
"I know nothing of the sort, Baroness and even if I did I would...."  
  
"Monsieur le Marquis, Lady de Barbarac, come, quickly." Annabelle looked at Adrienne but she spoke to everyone.  
  
"We have had word that your father has had another attack."  
  
Adrienne looked at Annabelle. "Is he alright?"  
  
"We have heard that he is resting, milady. The King and court physician have been sent for and are on their way."  
  
"We must find Danielle, Francois," Adrienne said looking at him.  
  
Francois nodded. "Yes, I agree. You go back to the house and take care of your father. I will find Danielle and bring her to the manor."  
  
Everyone split up then, leaving Rodmilla and Marguerite on their own.  
  
"Come Marguerite, the Prince has to be somewhere."  
  
"You heard Francois," Marguerite said. "We were wrong, Mother, the Prince is not here."  
  
Rodmilla smiled. "No Marguerite, you are wrong. Didn't you hear the servant? The King and court physician should be arriving any minute."  
  
Marguerite shook her head. "The Baron and King were boyhood friends, Mother. You know that."  
  
"Ah, but how did the King and court physician find out, especially if Danielle isn't there?"  
  
Chapter 35  
  
Danielle and Francois rushed all the way home. He had found her walking back from the ruins.  
  
"Don't even talk to me, Francois, you traitor," she had said upon seeing him.  
  
Francois nodded. "I understand, Danielle, believe me and I will explain it to you at a later date. Right now we must get to the manor as quickly as possible."  
  
And so they ran as fast as they could to the manor. The King and court physician had just arrived and was with Auguste in his bedroom. Adrienne had been by her father's side when they arrived.  
  
Danielle and Francois found the Prince sitting outside, feeling sorry for himself. When he saw them, Henry smiled and stood up.  
  
Danielle stopped as Francois went inside to find Adrienne.  
  
"How is he?" she asked.  
  
"Holding his own," Henry whispered, looking at her. "He is a very strong man, Danielle. The physician says he'll pull through this, but not without a price. It will be worse than the first time, depending on how incapacitated he is."  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness, for everything. I don't know how to repay you for you kindness."  
  
Henry smiled and looked down. "Then you know." He looked at her. "Please, call me Henry from this moment on. I am so sorry I had deceived you, Danielle. The last thing I wanted to do was upset you."  
  
"Yes, well, it wasn't all your fault. But why hadn't you told me earlier? And why did you lie to me?"  
  
"I didn't know what to say or how to say it. I had tried over and over again, even rehearsed it my mind, but it would not come out right. And it wasn't exactly a lie, Danielle. I was in love with you long before I ever met you and I was afraid you wouldn't have me if you knew I was the Crown Prince of France."  
  
Danielle shook her head. She was becoming angrier by the minute.  
  
"Is that why you did all of this?" she said, looking at him. "Because you felt guilty for lying to me?"  
  
"Danielle, please, I was upset. I just stumbled into your father's manor that's all. I.."  
  
But Danielle wasn't listening. She was too full of pride and arrogance.  
  
"Love, you talk about love. If you loved me so much you would have told me the truth. How dare you barge into my home without any say so from either my father or yours? How could I ever trust you to tell me the truth again." She pointed toward the driveway. "Get out, Your Highness, I never want to see your face ever again."  
  
And with that, she ran inside, leaving Henry outside on his own.  
  
Chapter 36  
  
Marguerite and Rodmilla saw the royal coaches outside the de Barbarac manor.  
  
"There's the proof that Henry is here," Rodmilla decided, and barged in without even knocking.  
  
She hadn't realized that she and her daughter were walking into more trouble than she could handle.  
  
The Prince was nowhere to be found.  
  
"What is going on here?" Rodmilla demanded. "Where is Prince Henry?"  
  
Francis, who had been by sitting by the bedside of his old friend, Auguste, turned to face Rodmilla. They had been quietly talking to each other. The King stood.  
  
"Baroness, I must speak with you in private. I'm afraid that I have some tragic news to report."  
  
Rodmilla looked at him. Tragic news? Now what was he referring to anyway?  
  
At that moment the front door of the manor burst open. Captain Laurent and Guardsman Marc le Fleur were escorting a prisoner, Marc's brother, Rene. They were on either side of him; his hands tied with a rope behind his back.  
  
"Here he is, Your Majesty, as I have promised," Marc said.  
  
"Excellent work, le Fleur, you are to be commended." He turned to Laurent. "Bring the two prisoners in de Barbarac's study. Marguerite, would you care to join us in setting the record straight?"  
  
Marguerite looked up and noticed Marc staring at her. When she smiled, he winked at her knowingly.  
  
She turned to face the King. "Of course I would be, Your Majesty."  
  
"Well than, lets get this thing over with. The Queen is waiting."  
  
They disappeared into the study, which was right down the hall from Auguste's bedroom.  
  
Chapter 37  
  
Henry had no idea where to go now. He could understand why she threw him out. He wanted to go back in there and demand that she marry him, but he didn't ask her, not again, not yet.  
  
The tears were coming down his cheeks and it was starting to rain. He had to find shelter. Somehow, he made his way to the stables.  
  
Danielle walked in on her father and sat down by his bedside. Now that the crowd had retired to his study, he was alone with Adrienne and Francois. When Auguste saw his older daughter walk in, he dismissed the two of them, temporarily, and called for Danielle to come closer.  
  
"You should be resting, Papa," Danielle said, "Henry tells me that..."  
  
Auguste had stopped her from speaking by bringing his finger up and putting it to Danielle's lips. He shook his head. "Do not let that boy go," he whispered to her, trying to sit up. He was disobeying the physician's advice yet again. "Go after him. He loves you very much."  
  
Danielle looked at him, a little puzzled by this. "Papa, I came here to find out how you were feeling."  
  
"I will be awake all day tomorrow, that is time enough. Now, you go get that boy and bring him back here. I am going to rest now and I do not want to be disturbed until the wedding. Is that understood?"  
  
Danielle stood up. "Yes, Papa, I will, I promise."  
  
She kissed him on the forehead and ran out the front door, intent on looking for Henry, whom, she assumed, had not gone too far away.  
  
The rain was coming down harder now as she searched the grounds for the Prince, but she couldn't find him. She was soaked and decided to take refuge in the stable until she dried out.  
  
That's when she heard the voices coming from the inside one of the stalls.  
  
Danielle crept up on the door and pushed it open, revealing Francois, Adrienne and Henry, who had been relating the night's events to them.  
  
Henry looked up at her and stood. Francois and Adrienne turned around.  
  
Henry and Danielle were lost in each other's eyes.  
  
"Come, love," Francois said, smiling. "We should see about your father."  
  
They both walked out, leaving Henry and Danielle alone.  
  
"Hello," she whispered, walking closer to him.  
  
"Hello," he whispered back, not believing what he was seeing.  
  
Chapter 38  
  
"What are you doing here?" Henry demanded. "I thought that you..."  
  
Danielle smiled. "Well, for one, I do live here, not in the stable of course." She looked in his eyes. "I came to apologize, Henry. I realized that I had acted badly. I was foolish and arrogant and I gave no thought to my actions."  
  
Henry smiled and walked closer. "You finally used my name, didn't you? I have been waiting all night for you to say it. Do you think you can say it again?"  
  
Danielle nodded. "Henry," she whispered, looking into his eyes. It was a while before she spoke again.  
  
"I have an important proposal to make. I wondered if you would do me the honor of becoming my husband for I am nothing without you. I never realized just how much I needed you until I walked away from you. I have been foolish and selfish and stubborn..."  
  
Henry grinned and shook his head. "All the things I love about you, Danielle," he said, taking her into his arms and pulling her closer. "And yes, I will be happy to accept your proposal, for, I too, would be nothing without you. I could only be a King if my lovely Queen was beside me and I could never be King without you, Danielle. I have never felt this way before, Danielle, not about anyone and I..."  
  
But the rest of his sentence was cut off by Danielle's kiss.  
  
Chapter 39  
  
"And what of the tragic news?" Rodmilla asked, once they entered the study and Marc had shut the doors.  
  
"Your husband, the Baron Jean de Ghent, was ambushed in the woods, on his way back to the castle. He was returning from an assignment that I had sent him on. We believe that he was kidnapped and murdered."  
  
Rodmilla tried to hide her smile. "This is very upsetting news, Majesty, but how do you know that he is dead."  
  
The King smiled and produced some papers that were written in the Baron's hand.  
  
"He left these with me," he said, handing Rodmilla all documents, which Jean de Ghent had signed that very morning. "These will explain more."  
  
"But how do you know?"  
  
"I am a witness, Baroness," Marc said, stepping forward. "I saw it with my own eyes. I was a part of those men until now, undercover I might add. All they found were his clothes. Those papers were found on his person, Baroness. This proved to me that he was gone."  
  
Rodmilla turned to Rene. "You were part of this rabble?"  
  
Rene looked at her. "I know nothing of your husband's death, Baroness, but, yes, I was a part."  
  
"I cannot condone this evil act," Rodmilla said, "I had no knowledge of..."  
  
"Really, Mother?" a new voice called out, "for I know the truth."  
  
Rodmilla and Rene turned to look at Marguerite. She was standing next to Marc. They were holding hands.  
  
"I am sorry, Mother, but I have betrayed you. I know all about your affair with Rene and I have tried to distance myself from you. I have seen what you have done to Father and I will not be next. You will not control me, Mother. I refuse to be your patsy. I will marry whom I please and Marc," she said, smiling up at him, "does please me, very much."  
  
Rodmilla looked at Rene, helplessly, waiting for him to say something in her defense, but all he did was look at her.  
  
"Whatever they say is true, Baroness," he said, "I cannot lie anymore. We have not been careful enough, too many people know. I am sorry, Rodmilla. I tried to keep all this a secret, but it was impossible."  
  
"So, Rodmilla, is it true?" Francis asked, looking in her eyes. "Did you and Rene make plans to try and rid the Baron Jean de Ghent from your life and marry the Marquis?"  
  
Rodmilla realized that the whole room was quiet, all waiting for her to say something.  
  
Rodmilla looked up at Rene. She could still lie and get out of it. Let Rene go to prison and she to the chateau and it would all be over, but she would have to live with it for the rest of her life. She had no family anymore, now with Jean dead and both her daughters betraying her. She would be alone and would eventually have to sell the chateau and she wasn't prepared to do that, not yet anyway.  
  
"Yes," she said, hanging her head, "it's true."  
  
Chapter 40  
  
Francois and Adrienne had gone back to the stables to search for Henry and Danielle, but they were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where do you suppose they could have gone in such a hurry?" Adrienne said, looking at Francois.  
  
Francois smiled. "I have an idea, but I really do not...."  
  
That's when the front door of the manor opened up. Laurent and Marc were escorting Rodmilla and Rene into the royal coaches. They were to be kept at the dungeons and dealt with later.  
  
"This is all your fault," Rodmilla screamed at Rene, as they were lead from the manor.  
  
"My fault? What do you mean my fault? You were the one who seduced me, not the other way around. You were the one who promised me all kinds of wonderful things if I went with you."  
  
Rodmilla looked at him. "And you believed everything I told you, didn't you? You little worm. Don't you know what I was doing? I wanted to ruin your perfect arrangement with that horrible little Danielle, that's what."  
  
She was being helped into the coach, Rene was right in back of her.  
  
"My perfect arrangement? Well," Rene said, "it worked, didn't it. So now she has gone and married the Crown Prince of France."  
  
"WHAT? WHO?" Rodmilla's piercing voice could be heard all over the province as the royal coach began to move. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PRINCE? IT WAS EXPLAINED TO ME..."  
  
Francois and Adrienne were laughing as they watched the coach disappear down the driveway.  
  
"You know," Adrienne said, "I can still hear her voice."  
  
"So can I," Francois said. They laughed until the coach disappeared.  
  
Chapter 41  
  
"You know, I was half expecting the two of them to be missing," Francois said. He put his arms around her. "Well, I suppose now we are finally free to be married."  
  
"We should wait until my father gets his strength back." Adrienne whispered, looking at him.  
  
Francois smiled. "I am sure Henry and Danielle didn't wait, knowing my cousin the way I do."  
  
"That should make it all the more faster for us to be married."  
  
Francois stopped and smiled. He turned to face her. "And when would you want to have this wedding? Tomorrow?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"The sooner the better, I always say."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"I wonder where the two of them disappeared to." Francois said.  
  
"You know," Adrienne said, "it's funny my sister becoming the Princess of France. She looked at him. "Which reminds me, Francois, why did you lie to us, all of us?"  
  
"I thought it was perfect, Adrienne. Henry was sent out here for some peace and quiet. He needed to pull himself together."  
  
"Oh, I think he did that well enough," Adrienne said, "I guess he just wanted to get away from the likes of Rodmilla and Marguerite."  
  
"Just Rodmilla, Marguerite is spoken for."  
  
Adrienne and Francois looked up. It was Marc le Fleur who had spoken. Marguerite was by his side.  
  
"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Francois asked.  
  
"I think since last year. We've been married for a month now."  
  
"MARRIED?" Francois and Adrienne were in shock.  
  
"No one knew," Marguerite said. "We made sure of that. Now, with my mother gone, I am free to do as I please."  
  
"And Jacqueline should have no problem being the youngest, as do you, my sister."  
  
"Danielle," Adrienne said, running toward her. Henry had helped her off the horse. They ran to each other and embraced as if they hadn't seen each other in one hundred years.  
  
"I did it, Francois," Henry said, "I am now a married man and the happiest one in the whole province of Hautefort."  
  
"Save for me, cousin." Francois laughed. He clapped him on the back. "Save for me."  
  
Epilogue  
  
"And that's what happened, Papa," Danielle said, watching his face.  
  
Auguste nodded.  
  
"I can hardly believe the story of Marc and Marguerite. Who would ever suspect?"  
  
Danielle shrugged. "Apparently, no one, not even Rodmilla."  
  
Adrienne nodded. "Next thing you'll be telling us, Papa, is that you have a new wife."  
  
Auguste smiled. "Well, she's not exactly a wife, more like a companion. I am surprised you did not realize it sooner. Annette and I have been seeing each other since your mother died. She has been taking good care of me and, if all goes well, we will be married by next year."  
  
Danielle and Adrienne looked at each other; their mouths wide open.  
  
"I am so glad that you decided to tell us," Danielle said, smiling.  
  
She suddenly became serious. She turned to Henry.  
  
"Ooh, and I almost forgot," she said, reaching into her apron pocket. She pulled out the book she found at the ruins.  
  
"I know this isn't yours," she said, "but I wanted you to have it. A wedding gift from me to you."  
  
Henry shook his head. "No, Danielle, it is ours to share. No more mine and yours, just ours."  
  
"Married, is it?" Auguste asked. "I am so sorry I missed all the excitement," he said, looking up at her. The four faces were staring back at him.  
  
"Well, so am I," another voice boomed. Henry recognized it and turned. Francis and Marie walked in. Colette and Phillippe were close behind. "Actually, Auguste my old friend, you haven't missed a thing."  
  
Auguste looked up. "Why, Francis, of course we have."  
  
"Trust me, Auguste," the King said, calling into the hallway.  
  
Father Thomas of the monastery and four clergy entered the bedroom.  
  
"I took care of everything but the choir, Auguste."  
  
At that moment, some of the servants, including Louise, Annette and Paulette walked into the small bedroom, singing.  
  
"Looks like we have that, too," Marie said, smiling.  
  
Auguste smiled and looked up. "It's getting very crowded in here," he said, looking up at the King.  
  
"Do not worry, Auguste, that is under control as well. Guards?"  
  
The entire wedding took place in the Auguste's bedroom, however. Danielle would not allow Auguste to be moved. Not yet, anyway.  
  
"Congratulations to all of you." Marie said, walking over to Danielle and Adrienne when the whole thing was over. She kissed them both, as did Francois' parents.  
  
Francis clapped his son on the back. "What made you return to the monastery, son?"  
  
"Francois and Adrienne needed witnesses." Henry smiled, looking at his father.  
  
"And what about the reception?" Auguste asked.  
  
That will keep, Papa," Danielle said, "right now, we need you to be strong. Henry and I will stay at the manor until you are well."  
  
"As will we. Papa," Adrienne whispered.  
  
But Auguste shook his head. "No, I will not have it. I will be well cared for by Paulette, Louise and Annette. You have your own lives to live." He looked at Danielle. "I wouldn't mind a visit every now and again from any or all of you. And I am looking forward to lots of grandchildren, so do not disappoint me."  
  
Danielle laughed.  
  
"We understand all too well, Papa," she said, hugging him.  
  
"And I know we will try our best to accommodate any wish that you may have on that very subject," Henry said, smiling, putting his arms around Danielle and pulling her close.  
  
"By the way, uncle," Francois asked, looking at the King. "What will happen with Rene and Rodmilla."  
  
Francis laughed. "They will probably be sent to the Americas with all the other criminals. This way the two of them will be together forever and their misfortune or deaths will not be at my hands."  
  
"Maybe we can just banish them from the province, send them to our cousins in England, what do you think?"  
  
"You know, Marie?" Francis said, "that's something to consider. Very clever and well said. Couldn't have thought of that myself. This way they will live happily ever after."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well," Henry said, "even if they don't, I know that all of us in this room will. "  
  
And so they did. 


End file.
